


Damage Report

by lirin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: On the bridge of theNinka.





	Damage Report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eye_of_a_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_of_a_cat/gifts).



She's on the bridge of the _Ninka_ when the contact request comes through. Holdo has them connect the transmission where she stands; she's too busy examining damage reports to waste time finding a more attractive backdrop. And why should she? The other ships took equal damage; they'll understand.

When the lieutenant's hologram flickers into view, there are tears on her cheeks, and soon there are matching tears in Holdo's eyes. She knew they had taken damage, but not so devastating as this. She hands off command of the _Ninka_ immediately, and somehow feels certain she will never board it again.


End file.
